The present invention relates to an image information transmitting method and apparatus for transmitting image information via communication means such as a communication line.
Recently, information transmitting apparatuses, such as a facsimile apparatus are widely used in houses, since these apparatuses are small in size and light in weight. Further, they sell at a low price. In addition, facsimile apparatuses using normal paper as the recording medium, as well as conventional thermal paper, are becoming popular. Accordingly, the facsimile apparatuses are used not only in clerical work but also for a variety of purposes. For example, preparatory schools provide lessons and information services by facsimile communication.
The information transmission includes one-way communication and bidirectional communication where responses are sent back and forth. Furthermore, repetitive communication where a transmission is repeated based on the same information is available. Such repetitive communication is, for example, information transmission between a teacher and a student in a correspondence course in a preparatory school. The following are examples of information transmitted in this case.
1. Test questions transmitted to the student PA0 2. Answers from the student PA0 3. Corrections/guidance to the answers PA0 4. Questions to the corrections/guidance PA0 5. Answers to the questions
The same information is transmitted more than twice based on the same test question. That is, when the test questions are transmitted to the student, the student hand-writes answers on output paper on which the received test questions are printed, and transmits the answers via facsimile using the paper as an answer sheet. The teacher hand-writes corrections/guidance on output paper on which the answers received from the student are printed, and transmits the corrections/guidance to the students. In this manner, the transmission between the teacher and the student is repeated, and at each transmission, further information is added to the same original image data.
In the above conventional repetitive communication, although the inlet is merely to send additional information based on the same information, each transmission sends the same original image data as base image information. This is wasteful in transmission time and transmission fees.